The Crippler
The Crippler is a CAW superstar who debuted December 24th 2009 in his first caw league NAW but wrestled for many years before making his CAW debut. He is a former holder of the New-WWE Money in the Bank contract. The Crippler successfully cashed in his New-WWE Money in the Bank contract at New-WWE Cyber Sunday and defeated Phil Collins to become the new ECW Champion. New Age Wrestling He made his NAW debut against JD of Scrubs in a NAW webmatch on 12-24-2009. He immediately would earn a shot at the NAW Intercontinental Championship against Larry It at NAW Reckless Rebirth. In his NAW Mayhem Debut him and Pornoman defeated Larry It and Bret Michaels. He would win the title but drop it to Pornoman at the NAW 100 Sub Special. After a couple months he would finally start finding success with Tito. Hawaiian Crippling The Crippler and Tito won the NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship in a Double Shot Tag Team Rumble against The Flock, Dudleyz (Who where the current champions), and the team of Al Snow and Mankind. Jeri-MAX (2009-2010) The Crippler made a shocking and surprise appearance on the 4th episode of Jeri-MAX, replacing an ill Grover Cleveland in a World Heavyweight Championship match against then Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion, Dorf Liggleton. The Crippler would go on to defeat Dorf for the championship, as well as successfully defend it against Liggleton in a rematch on the New Year's Special Episode. The Crippler would be stripped of his Championship on Episode 6 for not signing a Jeri-MAX contract and instead assaulting General Manager Sakoda. At Black Hole The Crippler defeated Mongo McMichael, a man who had claimed to know his true identity and who had vowed to expose The Crippler's identity to the world if Crippler lost the match. The Crippler returned one last time to Jeri-MAX in order to take part in the Spiral Rumble Match at the first ever Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble CPV. He entered in at number 3 and lasted a little over 9 minutes before being eliminated by Sheamus. He had one elimination, that being Justin Gower of the Gower Dynasty. Finishing & Signature Moves 3 Day Weekend - Multiple Chokes from different positions, is a Crossface in New-WWE. Winning Streak (2009-2010) The Crippler at one point had a huge winning streak since his debut match, It finally did come to a end though. *1) Defeated JD on NAW Webmatch *2) Defeated Bret Michaels & Larry It on NAW Mayhem, Partners with Pornoman *3) Defeated Mr.MITB on New-WWE ECW *4) Defeated Local Competitor on New-WWE ECW *5) Defeated Dorf Liggleton on Jeri-MAX Episode 4 for Jeri-MAX World Title *6) Defeated Dorf Liggleton on Jeri-MAX Episode 5 to retain the Jeri-MAX World Title *7) Defeated Larry It on NAW Reckless Rebirth for NAW Intercontinental Championship & New-WWE Money in the Bank *8) Defeated El Jefe on New-WWE Raw *9) Defeated Danny Jackpot on New-WWE Smackdown *10) Defeated Phil Collins on New-WWE Cyber Sunday for the ECW Championship *11) Defeated DreCon the Giant on Jeri-MAX Episode 6 *12) Defeated Larry It & Maria Lopez on New-WWE Superstars, Partners with Marie Shandra *13) Defeated Mongo McMichael at Jeri-MAX Black Hole. *14) Defeated Larry It, TRS, and The Miz on New-WWE Raw to retain the ECW Championship. **He would finally suffer a lost to Pornoman for the NAW Intercontinental Championship on a NAW Special. Title History *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *New Age Wrestling **NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) **NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/ Tito) **NAW Hardcore championship (1 Time) *New-WWE **New-WWE Money in the Bank Winner (1 Time) (Won when he beat Larry It, not the actually Ladder match) **ECW Championship (1 Time) Category:NAW